Dont Bite off More than You can Chew
by 2blonde4words
Summary: Surviving has never been more difficult. Meet Naomi, a 16 year old girl in the midst of a zombie apocalypse. Between trying to find her family and staying alive Naomi turns to strangers for their help. But when she makes a deal with the wrong people the dead isn't the only thing she has to fear. Rated M for suggestive themes/strong language


It was dark, the only source of light came from the cracks in the broken down shed. Naomi clenched her legs tightly to her chest sobbing as strange beings descended upon her hiding place. She imagined she was back home with Max playing catch untill the sun was no longer in sight. The walls sounded like they were starting to cave in and she could feel dirt and debris falling on her head. Naomi softly sang to herself as her final momets on Earth were coming to a close.

"There was a crooked man, and he walked a crooked mile. He found a crooked sixpence against a crooked stile. He bought a crooked cat, which caught a crooked mouse, And they all lived together in a crooked little-"

It was gone. The banging stopped as soon as it came leaving Naomi alone in the darkness. She lifted herself off the ground and looked around the small room. Naomi peered through the crack in the wall. All she could make out was a large silhouette of what appeared to be a man.

"Hello is anybody out there," she whispered with her eyes glued to the dark shadow.

There was no answer and for the split second she took her eyes off the figure it was gone. Naomi sat with her head in her hands and listened for any sign of life. But there was nothing she was alone. Naomi heard the creaking of the shed growing louder so she grabbed her bag and headed towards the door. She pulled out her phone to check the time. It was much later than she thought. In only a few minutes it would be 4:00 A.M. Her surroundings were painful to look at. The only word that would perfectly describe them was empty.

Naomi was clueless about the whole situation. All she knew was those things were bad news. She stood atop of the hill staring down at the hoard of monsters feasting on what appeared to be a mutilated body of a cow. Naomi knew it would only be a matter of time before their "meal" was completely devoured and they would be after her again so she set off to find a place to sleep for the night. As she stepped through rubble and debris she accidently kicked a large but empty tin can. It rolled down the hill and into the monster filled streets making a loud banging noise. Naomi's heart skipped a beat as the creatures focused their attention to her. She gasped in utter fright as the monsters shambled towards her.

With swift movements she raced through the obstacles in search of yet another hiding spot. Naomi's astounding speed was what kept her alive and staying alive was the only thing in her mind at that moment. She slowly came to a hault and noticed something odd. Even though she was 10x faster it seemed as though she didn't put any distance between them. Not realizing she already started running again Naomi felt her feet lift off the ground and a she began to feel a sharp pain in her calf. She rolled on to the Earth's surface and cried out in pain. Naomi winced at the sight of the large, jagged piece of glass in her leg. The sight of her own blood made her stomach churn, her vision faded and it was dark again.

"Good morning sunshine," said a soft soothing voice.

" Huh, whoa where the hell am I," Naomi shrieked jerking upright " and who the hell are you?"

"The name's Colin James Stone but my friends call me Cole. Im sixteen years of age and currently in highschool. I cant swim, I have two brothers, and a grade point average of-"

"I asked for your name not your life story freaking smart ass," Naomi finally made out.

After Naomi's rude interuption Cole simply stopped talking. He looked upset almost like a dog's face after being denied food. It made Naomi regret her words but she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt she wasn't going to apoligize.

"So.. um Naomi I better tell you where exactly you-"

"How do you know my name?" Naomi questioned

"Well.. ha funny story so I thought you were kinda dead so I was rummaging through your bag and I came across your student ID and-"

"You were rummaging through my bag? How dare you I have my personal belongings in there you creep," Naomi screamed flailing her arms wildly.

Cole's brother Drew finally spoke up from the dark corner of the room "There are walkers all over the place do you think we care if your alive or not? We are trying to survive and if that means stealing or looting corpses then so be it!"

Drew seemed to be at least two years older than Cole. His voice was much deeper and he spoke with a menacing frown. Besides that the only thing that stood out was the large scar on the right side of his face.

Naomi looked down avoiding any eye contact with either boy. It didn't take long for her to realize the large bandage around her leg. Vivid memories flashed before her eyes of the large piece of glass stuck in her leg. She could feel Drew's gaze burn through her very escense. To cure the awkward tension Naomi finally spoke up.

"So you mentioned you have two brothers...so..uh where is lucky number three?"

Cole noded towards the right of Naomi and there sat a boy with light blonde hair, who looked no older than the age of seven.

"I'm Caleb it's nice to meet you miss Naomi," Caleb chimed extending his hand out to Naomi.

She shook his hand with a smile and turned back to face the older boys. She was no longer the leader of the pack, if she wanted to survive she would have to take orders from them.

"Well now that we're all acquainted with we should probably go out on a hunt," Cole said picking up several items off the floor.

"Whats do you mean by a hunt?" Naomi questioned following the three brothers outside the old apartment building.

"Oh you'll see."


End file.
